


It means we take care of each other

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [85]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Mickey never went to jail after 5.12, Not Beta Read, Promises, Riding, Rimming, Sex Stories, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: i just thought of ian and mickey laying in bed cuddling, being playful and telling each other their most embarrassing sex stories and stuff like that, do you think you can write something like this? thanks!!</p><p>Anonymous said: Hey if you're still taking prompts here's a fierce and funky prompt handcrafted just for you. mickey sits on ian's face and RIDES THAT SHIT. Have a nice day</p>
            </blockquote>





	It means we take care of each other

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompts, anons!   
> I found these 2 stories on reddit and thought they were hilarious. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this ;)

“Stop it,” Mickey says through his laughter. “I swear to God, Ian!”  
  
Ian stops tickling Mickey, instead he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close. He kisses him behind his ear as Mickey’s laughter subsides. “You’re such an ass,” Mickey says pushing his ass back onto Ian’s dick.  
  
“Mmm… Don’t do that unless you’re actually gonna get on me,” Ian says deeply into Mickey’s ear.  
  
Mickey teases, “Oh yeah?” as he continues to push his ass back onto Ian.  
  
Ian groans and starts to grind his pelvis into Mickey’s bare ass. His hardening cock loving the feel of his lovers ass, as he moves it up and between his cheeks.  
  
Mickey turns around in Ian’s arms and wraps his around his neck, kissing him deeply on the lips. Ian tightens his arms around him, pulling him right up against him, moaning into their kiss.  
  
Mickey pushes Ian to lay back as he gets on top of him, not breaking their kiss. Mickey grinds down against Ian, their cocks sliding together, creating a friction between them.  
  
“Mmm, fuck,” Ian moans as he kisses Mickey’s jaw and neck. “Want to taste you, babe.”  
  
Mickey looks into Ian’s eyes, both of their eyes completely blown out. “So get on with it,” He challenges.  
  
“Get up here,” Ian says with a smirk.  
  
Mickey raises his eyebrows at him but does as he says. Ian moves down lower on the bed and Mickey positions his dick in front of Ian’s face. Ian shakes his head, “Not what I meant,” He says.  
  
Mickey can’t help but groan at that. He looks so good under him like this and now he’s saying he wants to eat him out. Fuck. He turns around so that his dick and balls won’t be on his face and sits on his boyfriends face, hands on his chest and abs to hold him upright.  
  
Ian grabs hold of his ass and spreads his cheeks apart, licking a stripe up his puckered hole. Mickey moans at the feeling and Ian does it again, and again.  
  
Ian pushes past his rim and Mickey’s getting louder above him. His hands gripping onto Ian’s abs and sides. It’s times like these that they are so happy they got their own place.  
  
Mickey moves his hips up and down a bit, fucking himself on Ian’s tongue. Ian adds a finger to the mix, twisting and turning it inside of his boyfriend.  
  
“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey moans out as he scratches his sides.  
  
Ian pulls back slightly to say, “Wanna keep going like this or?”  
  
“No no, want you inside me,” Mickey says as he moves off of Ian. Instead he grabs the lube and slicks up Ian’s hard, leaking cock. Stroking it up and down as he gets it covered. He lowers himself onto his cock and bottoms out.  
  
Ian sits up and holds Mickey by the waist, close against him. Mickey’s dick is trapped in between their abs and with their movements, it’s making it reach his orgasm so much quicker.  
  
Ian slams up into Mickey and hits his sweet spot causing Mickey to moan out loud, “Fuck! Mmm, right there, Ian.”  
  
Ian keeps matching Mickey’s thrusts, hitting that spot within him, getting him to make those delicious sounds. “Gonna come,” Mickey says before he crashes his lips to Ian’s and comes hard between their stomachs.  
  
Mickey’s clenching around Ian as he keeps thrusting up into him and he can’t hold it any longer and comes deep within his partner.  
  
Mickey lays down on Ian’s chest, both of them panting, coming down from their highs. After a few moments he rolls off of Ian and lays beside him. He says, “That was good.”  
  
“It was,” Ian says turning his head slightly to look at his satisfied boyfriend.  
  
Mickey leans over to grab his smokes from his bedside table. He lights one and sits back against the headboard. He says, “Never done that before.”  
  
Ian looks up at him, “Never ridden a guys face before?” He says with a small smirk.  
  
“When the fuck would I have gotten the time for that?” Mickey says before they both start to laugh.  
  
“You have any embarrassing sex stories, Mick?” Ian asks after a few minutes. He turns to lay on his stomach, head on his arms as he looks up at Mickey.  
  
Mickey thinks and laughs a bit. “Uh, yeah, one,” He says as he blows out some smoke.  
  
“Tell me!” Ian says lifting his head up.  
  
Mickey chuckles as he shakes his head. “C’mon, I’ll tell you one of mine after,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey blows out the last of his smoke before stubbing it out in his ashtray. “Fine,” He says. “One night after we broke up I went to a club in Boystown and got pretty fucked. Found a guy to fuck so we were hooking up in the club and stuff… Anyway, we were going to go back to his place but he was getting a ride with his friends so we get in the car and the friend stops the car to make a run at the drug store. They all get out but me and the guy, and we’re hooking up in the backseat, he goes to give me a blow job and I notice that he stops. I shake him asking if he’s okay and I see that he fucking fell asleep with my dick in his mouth.”  
  
Ian starts to laugh. “Oh my God,” He says through his laughter. “What happened after?”  
  
Mickey laughs too. “So I shake him harder and he pulls off my dick and says, ‘Sorry! I’m so fucking drunk’ and goes back to sucking my dick. A couple minutes later, he fucking falls asleep again, and all of a sudden someone is tapping on the window and it’s a cop. A cop at the window and I have some guy with my limp dick in his mouth completely passed out. The cop opens the door and I shove at the guy and he wakes up. The cop asks us what was going on and I told him that the guy passed out, and the guy told him he’s just so drunk and fell asleep. The cop asks us to leave and the guy tells him that he can’t cause he’s waiting for his friends. He then asks me if I’m waiting too, I said no I’m gonna try to catch a cab, cause fuck all this, the guy is probably going to pass out again any minute. The cop says he can drive me home so he gives me a ride. Instead of getting laid, I end up getting a ride back home by a cop,” Mickey finishes his story.  
  
“Holy shit,” Ian says. “That’s pretty messed up but so funny.”  
  
“Fuck off,” Mickey says shoving his head lightly.  
  
Ian pulls Mickey down so he’s laying down. He hovers his face over his and leans in close, kissing him softly. Mickey pulls back and says, “Your turn.”  
  
“Hmm, okay…” Ian starts. “Oh! Okay so this one time this guy was riding me and it was pretty good, he tells me to spank him so I do, and I keep doing it but increasing the intensity of it. It was going good until my hand swung down as he moved up and I ended up smacking myself in the balls really fucking hard.”  
  
Mickey bursts out laughing and Ian can’t help but laugh a bit too. It was funny after he got over the pain of it all. “Fuck off, it hurt so much,” Ian says smacking Mickey’s chest.  
  
Mickey tries to stop laughing but can’t. After a couple of minutes, he calms down and says, “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard. What happened after?”  
  
“I doubled over in pain and he ran to the bathroom to get a cold pressed towel or something and finds his roommate in their jerking off to us fucking,” Ian says, chuckling.  
  
Mickey starts laughing again, “That’s hilarious,” he says.  
  
“I ended up passing out with a cold towel on my balls,” Ian says making Mickey laugh some more.  
  
Once they calmed down with the laughing, Ian kisses Mickey’s lips softly. He reaches up and threads his fingers into the fire, red hair, pulling him in closer.  
  
“I love you so much, Mickey,” Ian says against his lips. “You know how sorry I-“  
  
Mickey cuts him off with a kiss, hands pulling him in closer. He pulls back slightly and says, “No more apologizing.”  
  
“I know, I know, it’s just- hearing about you with other guys while we were apart, kinda just really made me jealous, and I’m happy that that story ended up with you not getting laid,” Ian admits.  
  
Mickey laughs. “Yeah, well, not like you didn’t get with others while we were apart. Hell, even when we were together we got with other people. But Ian, it’s the past. We’re good now, right?” He asks him.  
  
“Of course,” Ian says immediately. “I’m never going to fuck this up again.”  
  
“And I won’t either,” Mickey says before kissing Ian again softly. “Those stories, they were the past. What we have now, what you and I have, that’s our future.”  
  
Ian grins, “You’re so fucking cute,” he teases.  
  
Mickey’s about to tell him to go fuck himself when Ian crashes their lips together and all coherent thoughts leave Mickey’s brain.  
  
“You have always been the man I wanted to be with, Mickey. You’re all mine and I’m never going to let you go ever again,” Ian says after pulling back to look him in the eyes.  
  
“Better not,” Mickey says with a smirk.  
  
They spend the rest of the evening in bed, tangled up together.  
  
They can’t help the decisions they made in the past but they can help what they do now for their future. And what they want is to be together for better or worse, in sickness and health, all that shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
